PS084
Clefabulous Clefable (Japanese: VSピクシー VS ) is the 84th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot explains the transmitter in 's hat to Lorelei. Lorelei wonders why she is telling her this and Green replies that it is part of her "winning move". Green commands to itself and steal Lorelei's voodoo dolls. Blasty protects Clefy from , but Clefy trips and the dolls break apart causing Green to lose her arm. Lorelei scoffs at her and begins to leave, but the arm on the floor turns out to be Ditty and wraps up Lorelei and Jynx. Green explains that her real arm was underneath the coat she was wearing. Lorelei commends her performance and Green tells her that she was also impressive. Green sympathizes with Lorelei as she feels that she was also guilty of fighting on the wrong side. Sabrina wakes up and yells at Green for not telling her that she was attached to a Ditto, and they continue to argue as they leave. Meanwhile at Bruno and 's battle; Bruno begins suffering from his headaches again. warns Red of Bruno's strength and Red asks Lt. Surge to leave him to fight this alone. Bruno has no memory of his destroying Bill's house, but continues to fight against Red. begins a attack and Red contemplates switching out Saur, but quickly changes his mind after Hitmonchan uses . Red sends out Vee and evolves it to to counter , he then commands it to evolve into and reveals that Vee wants to transform to help him and that he has the Evolution Stones from Vermilion Harbor. Soon it is Vee and Poli against Hitmonchan and , although it seems even at first; Machamp removes its belt and knocks both Vee and Poli off of the . Bruno reveals that when evolved into Machamp it refused to take off its belt which then began storing power that was all released when it was removed. Poli's Water Gun has no effect, but allows Vee to return via . Red evolves Vee into and proceeds to defeat Bruno with . Bruno tells Red that he does not agree with Lance's plan and that he is satisfied with the battle before he departs. Major events * tells Lorelei her plan to have find . * 's battle with Bruno continues. * Bruno loses the battle. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Lt. Surge * Sabrina * Lorelei * Bruno Pokémon * (Poli; 's) * (Saur; 's) * (Vee; 's) * (Vee; 's) * (Vee; 's) * (Vee; 's) * (Blasty; 's) * (Ditty; 's) * (Clefy; 's) * (Lt. Surge's; ×4) * ( ) * (Lorelei's) * (Lorelei's) * (Bruno's) * (Bruno's) * * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) Trivia Errors *In the Chuang Yi version, is referred to by its Japanese name, Booster. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn= |fr_eu= |de= |ko= |pt_br=VS Clefable |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 84 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS084 fr:Chapitre 84 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA084 zh:PS084